


—even if for a fleeting moment.

by Slytherwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post suicide attempt, Suicide Attempt, unsuccesful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: honestly, this was inspired by a picture of the ocean and i don't know what happened
Kudos: 1





	—even if for a fleeting moment.

The glow of golden light shines through the teal water. The ocean’s waves look gold, but only for fleeting moments, as they beat around my mattered and broken body.

I fight my way to the top of the surface’s edge, only barely making it before giving up. The waves are still trying to pull me under, but the warm sea air invigorates me more, motivates me to stay alive in order to witness such brightness as I saw in the teal and gold sea. This wasn’t the plan. I wasn’t supposed to fight this.

It’s probably adrenaline, spiking through my system. The water was supposed to envelope me, bring me to my creator. But now I fight. My clothes are heavy; I sink to the ground. The waves are battering me but I fight, going higher and higher and higher.

I take a gasp of air. I almost died.

I wanted to die. I came to this beach to die. I came to this beach to slide underneath the tides and hope for the best? The worst? For it all to end? Now I’m soaked, fighting against the waves.

I don’t know what I want anymore, what this is all for. But that light, that golden light, shined down on me, as to give me a glimmer of hope. It was beautiful—even if for a fleeting moment. No doubt about that. I got to experience that, even for a moment.

I don’t know if I’ll seek those moments anymore, but I don’t think I’ll try this again. Once is enough.


End file.
